fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Taleigh
Taleigh Alwood is an adoptive member of the Grimes Family. She makes her first appearance in Papa's Donuteria. Bio Taleigh was an orphan who grew up in a village in Batalla. Her parents died in the middle of a civil war when she was only two years old, so she was raised by her grandmother who lived in a different country. Much like Gaunte, she was bullied for much of her childhood. However, her classmates were much more abusive and reprehensible. Even some of her teachers treated her with contempt. Eventually, things got bad enough to the point where she nearly got expelled from school by terrorizing her classmates as a revenge. After her grandmother passed away, Taleigh had to live all by herself and took a lot of responsibilities. She then started attending medical schools to become a veterinarian. Right before she could pursue her career, she was found unconscious in Sirloinshire and was taken to the hospital afterwards. It was then reported that she suffered from a coma. She spent time in the hospital for about two years. After she woke up from the coma, it took her several weeks to fully regain consciousness. When she finally became healthy again, she asked if she could be a part of the Grimes Family, who brought her into the hospital. She was then accepted as an adoptive member of the family, and found a job as a veterinarian in the process. Even though she's far from an animal expert, she is extra careful with her job so that she does not contract any fatal diseases with a pet or worsen their health problems. Personality Like Gaunte, she is not a very talkative person at all. However, she is not as shy and emotionless as he is. She has no problems communicating with people, she just chooses not to talk with them. She is sophisticated, attentive, and careful which makes her reliable for her job. Despite all of this, she has a hard time controlling herself. She has a bit of a hot temper, and can get quite violent when ultimately provoked. She is also quite critical towards other people, hence why she's so tough to amuse. Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Raspberry Bark ** Powdered Sugar ** Regular Round w/ Lemon Chiffon * Donut 2: ** Rock Candy ** Caramel Drizzle ** White Icing ** Blueberry Roll * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Banana Drizzle ** White Icing ** Pumpkin Long John Halloween * Donut 1: ** Raspberry Bark ** Powdered Sugar ** Regular Round w/ Brownie Batter * Donut 2: ** Spooky Sprinkles ** Licorice Drizzle ** White Icing ** Blueberry Roll * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Licorice Drizzle ** Full Moon Icing ** Pumpkin Long John Papa's Wingeria HD * 2 x Green Peppers (Right Half) * 2 x Potato Skins (Right Half) * 8 x Cheese Cubes (All Around) * 4 x Wild Onion Strips (All Around) * 4 x Thai Chili Boneless (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 5 x Spinach (Left Half) * 6 x Ground Beef (Right Half) * 4 x Basil Leaves (Bottom Half) * 4 x Capicola (All Around) * Cooked for 5/8, Cut in 6ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Sweet Potato Wedges w/ Fry Seasoning * Olives * Corned Beef * Ketchup * Jalapenos * Sliced Ham * Well-Done Wheat Bread w/ Shredded Mozzarella Halloween * Sweet Potato Wedges w/ Fry Seasoning * Olives * Corned Beef * Jackmomole * Jalapenos * Sliced Ham * Well-Done Ecto Bread w/ Monster Muenster Character Relationships * Raised by her late grandmother throughout her childhood. * Adoptive daughter of Oswald. * Adoptive sister to Gaunte, Raghnall, and Solomon. Trivia * She is Irish. * She secretly knows how to use witchcraft. * She was put in coma for two years. It is unknown how she got it. * Her late father, Ferghal Alwood, was one of the most well-known warriors of the modern age. * Her favorite animal is the vampire bat. Category:Girls Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Donuteria Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:T Customers Category:Cheeseria